Uma Gota na Madrugada
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Depois de permitir-se chorar nos braços de Seiya por falta de Mamoru, qual atitude tomará Usagi ao dar-se conta do que realmente tem sentido em relação ao cantor?


****

Notas: A bem da verdade é que essa fic não precisa de nenhum tipo de comentário. Eu estou tomando esta pequena liberdade apenas para dizer que Usagi e Seiya é um casal com o qual eu me identifiquei desde a primeira vez que eu os vi. Infelizmente, encontrei pouquíssimas fanfics plausíveis dos dois. Então, como costuma dizer uma amiga, quando você não encontra algo que te agrada, faça você mesma. Não que essa fic tenha realmente me agradado....eu ainda tinha outra coisa em mente.

Vocês provavelmente irão notar que a fic está meio... 'oscilante'. Isso é devido a minha indecisão sobre o que eu realmente queria que os dois fizessem. Mas acho que, para uma primeira fic com esse casal, está...hum...bom.

Agradeço a minha beta-reading, Eriale, sem a qual eu não sei mais escrever. Hum...devo agradecer também à Felicia, pois foi ela quem me convenceu a escrever uma fic com os dois. Agora....se a fic ficou do agrado dela, são outros quinhentos...

Bom, aos que lerem, por favor, escrevam dizendo o que acharam, ok?

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

UMA GOTA NA MADRUGADA

By MICA-CHAN

* * *

A sensação era de solidão, abandono, desespero. Nada que fizesse seria capaz de arrancar a dor que corroía seu coração. Mamoru...onde estaria ele? Por que afastara-se desse jeito? Durante todo o ano ela guardara o seu amor, a fotos dos três, Mamo-chan, Rini e ela, uma lembrança constante dos dias felizes, mas ele...Sentia tanta a falta do namorado que houvera dias que pensara que sucumbiria. Mesmo naquela tarde quando achara que já havia superado, entrara em desespero à simples visão da rosa. Se não fosse por Seiya...

Virou-se na cama novamente e olhou para o relógio, faltava pouco mais de quinze minutos para uma da manhã. Estava deitada há mais de 3 horas, mas não conseguia pegar no sono. A sua mente parecia um turbilhão, tentando organizar seus sentimentos e aplacar a fúria de seu coração aflito.

Mais uma vez o rosto do cantor veio à sua mente. Os olhos de Seiya eram tão expressivos quanto os de Mamoru. Podiam demonstrar tanto sua doçura e carinho, quanto o desprezo e a indiferença.

Puxou as pernas para junto de si, abraçando-as afetuosamente. Por que não conseguia parar de pensar no cantor? O que havia em Seiya que tanto a atraía? Não conseguia compreender a razão pela qual o rapaz tornara-se tão importante. Ele era seu amigo, isso ela sabia, mas Taiki e Yaten também eram, e no entanto fora apenas a possibilidade de não mais ver Seiya que a colocara de cama, numa tristeza mais profunda do que julgara capaz de existir.

E desde então, toda vez que pensava em Mamoru, a imagem de Seiya irrompia em sua mente, o azul dos olhos brilhando e deixando-a ainda mais confusa. Por mais que tentasse arrancá-lo do pensamento, invariavelmente ele retornava. Ainda podia sentir o toque suave das mãos de Seiya em seus ombros, o olhar doce e afetuoso perguntando se ele não era bom o bastante.

Tolo, este era o grande problema, ele não apenas era suficiente para ela, como era o único motivo de ainda manter-se em pé. Se não fosse o carinho e presença constante de Seiya neste último ano, sem dúvida ela teria enlouquecido. E era exatamente por isso que estava tão assustada. Agarrava-se à memória de Mamoru como um náufrago segura-se na única tábua em meio ao mar, mas a distância e os meses foram corroendo-a por dentro, e as investidas insistentes de Seiya acabaram por minar pouco a pouco as suas barreiras.

Soubera que era tarde demais quando ele a salvara e então fora afastado pelos amigos. A dor que sentira fora tão profunda que achara que jamais se recuperaria. E então ele a procurara...e só ouvir sua voz fez com que sua alma resplandecesse.

Quando o vira naquela tarde, sua confusão apenas aumentara. O seu amor por Mamoru continuava tão puro e poderoso quanto sempre fora, mas aquele novo sentimento por Seiya desafiara todas as suas barreiras, e, por mais que tentasse fingir que o via apenas como amigo, e que sua amizade era tudo o que o cantor desejava, sabia que era mentira. Ela enxergava o amor nos olhos de Seiya e, que Mamoru a perdoasse por isso, sabia que os seus olhos refletiam o mesmo sentimento.

Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, enrolada como um novelo sobre a cama, apenas ouvindo o som de sua respiração. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio que já marcava 01:10 h da manhã e tomou uma decisão. Colocou-se em pé e vestiu-se rapidamente. Pé ante pé certificou-se que seus pais e o irmão estavam dormindo, assim como Chibi-Chibi. Então, com um último olhar à foto de Mamoru, saiu para a escuridão.

Não fora muito difícil chegar até a casa dos cantores. O maior problema fora driblar toda a segurança que os cercavam. Mas ela estava determinada e com uma agilidade que não lhe era comum, esquivara-se de todos e alcançara o quarto de Seiya.

A janela estava aberta, mas não seria fácil alcançar o andar superior. Com cuidado, escalou as paredes, suando frio a cada vez que escorregava ou deixava algo cair. Ficar em silêncio era uma tarefa árdua demais!

Por fim, alcançou o parapeito e subiu com dificuldade, desabando do lado de dentro do quarto. O barulho nada discreto, acordou Seiya, que levantou-se assustado e a encarou surpreso.

"Odango! O que faz aqui?"

Ela sentiu o calor subindo ao rosto. Era uma boa pergunta, o que fazia ali? O que estivera pensando para invadir o quarto do cantor em plena madrugada? Foi só então que se deu conta da roupa que o rapaz vestia...ou deixava de vestir. Não que Seiya estivesse nu, mas a calça azul claro de tecido muito fino e maleável apenas servia para instigar sua imaginação. Ele não estava usando camisa, e ela simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo bem feito de Seiya.

O rapaz colocou-se em pé e ela corou furiosamente, baixando o olhar. Ouviu os passos suaves aproximando-se e o seu coração disparou. O que diria a ele?

A mão de Seiya tocou o seu queixo, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo. Inconscientemente segurou a respiração por alguns segundos. Ele estava lindo, os olhos azuis cintilando na penumbra do quarto, e o cabelo negro, quase tão comprido quanto o seu, completamente solto, caía atraente pelo peito largo até abaixo da cintura estreita.

Ela pôde enxergar a preocupação no semblante de Seiya, e sorriu para tranqüiliza-lo, ainda sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Tocou nos cabelos negros e escorregou os dedos pelas madeixas longas, sentindo a textura macia. 

"Você fica diferente com os cabelos soltos".

Ele sorriu, levemente embaraçado.

"Eu nunca os uso assim", comentou enquanto as mãos procuravam os fios escuros para prendê-los em um rabo baixo, mas logo sentiu o toque suave de Usagi em suas mãos. "Deixe-os soltos. Você fica muito bonito assim".

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se surpresos. "Odango, o que você..."

Ela tocou os lábios dele com o indicador para silencia-lo, e então baixou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. A proximidade de Seiya não a ajudava em nada. A essência masculina e suave do rapaz a entorpecia, deixando-a ainda mais confusa. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis?

"Seiya, eu..." começou timidamente, mas então levantou os olhos e colocou-se na ponta dos pés, as mãos escorregando para a nuca do rapaz. O beijo foi tímido e delicado, mas ela sentiu o bater agitado do coração do cantor, tão próximo ao seu.

"Odango..."

A voz de Seiya era um sussurro em seus lábios e ela sorriu. Tudo parecia tão correto. Ela o amava, agora não tinha mais qualquer dúvida, e pela primeira vez permitiu-se apenas aproveitar o momento, sem pensar no futuro ou no que ainda enfrentariam.

Sentiu os braços do rapaz envolverem-na, trazendo-a para mais perto, e ele a beijou mais uma vez, deixando-a completamente rendida ao seu toque. Quando finalmente se separaram, ele lhe ofereceu o sorriso mais bonito que ela já vira.

"Eu acho que precisamos conversar".

"Hum-hum", ela assentiu e sentou-se na cama.

Ele a seguiu, sentando-se igualmente e puxou-a para junto de si, mantendo-a em seus braços. Usagi podia ouvir as batidas suaves do coração de Seiya, e fechou os olhos, aconchegada no abraço do rapaz.

"Seiya..." começou.

"Hum?"

"Eu não quero conversar. Eu quero apenas...estar com você".

O cantor afagou os cabelos louros, depositando um beijo carinhoso entre as madeixas claras.

"Se você quer assim...Para mim, basta que você esteja aqui".

Ela o fitou com o rosto sério, mas feliz.

"Obrigada".

Seiya sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez antes de deixá-la adormecer em seus braços. Usagi sabia que as coisas não seriam assim para sempre. O dia despertaria com todos os problemas para enfrentarem, mas por ora, a única coisa que queria era permanecer com Seiya. Então aconchegou-se ainda mais ao corpo masculino e fechou os olhos, satisfeita por ele jamais ter desistido dela, mesmo quando tivera todos os motivos.

FIM.

Início: 03/05/02

Fim: 05/05/02

feedback: gwydion_mordred@yahoo.com.br / enya_morgana@bol.com.br 


End file.
